goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst, Clyde Philmore, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo gets Grounded for Hyper Eternity
Cast Transcript Part 1: The Metal Punks visits The Lion Guard's place * (Kosta's ship arrives) * Kosta: I'm going to kill that son of a B*tch. * Ken the Emo: Relax, we are here now. * (Kosta knocks the doors) * Kion: Hi Metal Punks. * Bunga: Hello Kosta's family and to they wives. * Beshte: It's nice to meet you here. * Kosta: Thanks, are you kids OK. * Kion: We've just escape from Azura's castle from the lakeside after the destruction by a lots of Russian, Chinese, Belarusian, North Korean, Cuban, Georgian, Uzbekistani, Kazakhstani, Turkmenistani, Kyrgyzstani, Tajikistani, Yemeni, Syrian, Albanian and Iranian forces, and now the whole world is gone crazy. * Bunga: Oh, and your looking for Rescue Man right? * Kosta: Yes! * Beshte: It's at the kitchen, go there now and see him while Me, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato and Shauku playing Turf War in Splatoon on the Wii U. * Ken the Emo: You're welcome. * (The whole lot enters) * Rescue Man: Oh Hi Metal Punks, I'm glad your safe. * Kosta Karatzovalis: Thanks Rescue Man. * David the Screamo: Have you heard the news about Australia. * Rescue Man: I find something important * Brian the Headbanger: What is it? * Rescue Man: It's believe that Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies have killed at least 999 million more people including TJ's friends. * Kosta Karatzovalis: (scary voice): OH, MY, GOD, MY COUNTRY IS IN LIMBO. THANKS FOR TELLING ME THAT. * Rescue Man: But that's not all, you got visitors. * Kosta Karatzovalis: visitors. * mickey.mcguinness.7: Hi Kosta! * Kosta Karatzovalis: Mickey. * Eric the Punk: What the hell are you doing here and your friends behind you. * mickey.mcguinness.7: Well Ryan, IceCreamFanatic and Tyler have been invited to find them safety because the real reason why our multiverse is under threat by Phineas T. Ratchet, they destroy my house, my parents got sent to the chop shop, and now I have been surrounded before that! * Brian the Headbanger: Oh my god, Mickey, we are sorry Mickey. * BrownFamily1108: It's alright, we are safe for now. Part 2: The Lion Guard discovers what Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies did/Phineas & Recess Bullies the mass terrorists/Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies misbehaves at TJ's friends funeral * (We see Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato and Shauku playing Turf War in Splatoon on the Wii U.) * Mtoto: Wow, this is a nice day playing Turf Wars in Splatoon without any troublemaker bothering us. * Phone rings, Ono picks up the phone * Ono: Hello? * Madame Gasket: (on the phone) Hi, this is Madame Gasket. I want you guys to come to my house quick because Phineas and Recess Bullies did something pornographic again, made more violent threat videos out of YankieDude5000 and his friends, and he has killed someone along with 999 million more people and nearly destroyed Melbourne, Australia! * Ono: Favian did what? Oh my god, he's so gonna get it! So we'll beat his bottom! * Madame Gasket: Oh, and I more thing, bring the Metal Punks and his allies with you, Thanks, goodbye. * hangs up * Ono: Hey guys! * Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato and Shauku: (together) What? * Ono: Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies has done it! He did something pornographic, made violent threat videos out of YankieDude5000 and his friends and has killed someone and nearly destroyed Melbourne, Australia! Who did he kill this time? It wasn't Baby Hazel this time. Who could've it been? Let's go to Chop shop and see what he did. * Kiara: (crying in pain off screen) Ow! (X22) * Kosta Karatzovalis: What was that! * Rescue Man: That's Kiara. * Kion: Kiara, what happened to you? Why are you crying a fountain of tears and why are you wearing an ice pack on your head? * Kiara: Because Phineas T. Ratchet almost melt me down into meat until I escape! * Kion: Oh my god! Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies is so going to get it! Thanks for telling me this, Kiara. Wait here and Sakura and Elise from TJ's friends will heal you in no time. * Bunga: The Metal Punks and allies, we must leave to the Chop shop right away. * Kosta Karatzovalis: Were on are way! Let's go guys. * to: Madame Gasket's house outside * Azura: Kosta and The Metal Punks, it's nice to meet you again with you allies. * Kosta: Thanks but how's Sarah West is going. * Ike: She's devastated with Kooky and Hop, starting to shaking a little. * Salli the Popstar: Alright now, let's get the response. * Kion: This is where Phineas T. Ratchet is. Let's see who he murdered this time along with 999 million people. * (The Lion Guard enters Phineas T. Ratchet's house and saw his dad, Azura, Ike, Female Kana, Mario, Sonic, The Metal Punks and their friends angry as Phineas T. Ratchet is shocked) * Fuli: What did Ratchet do this time? * Madama Gasket: He drew pornographic pictures and drew a penis on the wall when Rodney Copperbottom told him no and he told him to burn in hell. * Kambuni: Phineas T. Ratchet drew a penis on the wall?! Now Fender Pinwheeler has to cover it up with white paint! * Tails: Phineas T. Ratchet, you have gone way too far!! * Sonic: I agree with my best friend! * Knuckles: You'll be wearing diapers for the rest of your natural born life! * Storm: You will also receive home detention everyday for the rest of your life! * Kosta: And also you destroyed my home birth country, Australia! * Kion: What else did you do after that? * (script in development, if I need help) Category:2019 videos Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded Category:Series based on The Metal Punks